


Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon

by Andyeah



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, CeleSonia - Freeform, Cleave Gag, Consensual, Drabble, F/F, Masochism, Not Shippy, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Spanking, Suspension, This is a hot load of nonsense, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, but please enjoy, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyeah/pseuds/Andyeah
Summary: Sonia hangs by her panties for 700 words and Celes does stuff to her with unnecessarily flowery descriptions





	Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a challenge on Discord with "contemptuous," "orchid," "submissive," "disheartening," "substantial," and "pussy" as my word prompts. It got written in 35 minutes. Had a decent bit of fun with it.

Sonia whimpered softly into the cloth splitting her lips and gathering her saliva. The slow creak of the rope along the rafters joined her moans in that quietness but still, they wouldn't give way to her weight, locked tight against a substantial collection of fabric that had been her once-comfortable mint-colored panties.

Behind her, Celestia trained her gaze up the blonde's nearly nude body with a contemptuous glare, sliding the crop along her legs up to the sweaty surface of her hips exposed by the suspension. The leathery tool made her skin tingle with a phantom fear of the sting that was to come and in those short few seconds of slow dread, all those worries were confirmed faster and harder than she'd imagined with the tool's collision against her pale rear.

"Nnnnph!" gasped the princess as the fullness of the sting turned from a shock to a burn, the orchids lining the crotch of her underwear swaying against her body as if trying to dig in more. With a cool second of the room's air gliding across her tired and slickened body, Sonia's head hung down, disheartened at her own limits and the fear of how much more she could or couldn't push them. "I expect you're prepared for the next phase, though from this poor reaction, I somehow doubt it" her captor purred into her ear, fingernails playing in ticklish circles along her rear cheeks still marked in red.

As the swaying died down with her body weight against the crop's momentum, after a few more pants into the gag, the princess gave a submissive nod. With a hand searching a pocket and the other still gripping her tool, Celestia moved to the girl's front with a graceful step that gave her all the aura of a queen that she needed to press this monarch beneath her heel.

For a moment glancing the first set up ropes binding the girl's exposed breasts and keeping her arms tightly behind her -if only to admired her own technique- the gambler's lithe hands lightly moved the stretched orchid imagery aside to bring the still-whimpering girl's pussy into view, her motions enough to drag even more of the garment's frills through her like a slow saw.

A last glance between blue eyes wishing for a modicum of mercy and crimson ones that would give none, Celestia sent the pink bullet vibrator through the young woman's folds and then forced its output to its maximum, instantly making the whimpers come out that much harder.

Too overcome with agonizing pain and agonizing pleasure, Sonia failed to resist the thin line of tape locking the device's controller to her thigh, her panties sliding back into place so as to ensure its business end wasn't likely to leave her any time before she gave in to it.

The trembling of the rope holding her up was quickly joined by the involuntary reactions of the vibrator's effect on her, unbearable buzzing coming out in shockwaves of heat and bliss. An almost pained moan melted at the back of her throat and she felt her trembling body sink deeper into her panties as the sensation overtook her. In only a few seconds, her sensitive body was thoroughly at the mercy of the ropework and the weight. Just like they'd planned.

"As per our deal, I'll be leaving you like this for the next few hours" giggled her dominator with a simpering look. "Enjoy your debauchery till then." In the moments that went by, the ever-adaptive gambler took her position behind the girl as an opportunity to bring yet another cloth across her eyes, blinding her against her distance from the floor and making her heart rate increase that much faster; she'd be sure to charge extra for that service.

She did so love a job well done, especially for such a pretty payout. The moans growing louder and more shameless as she locked the door to her room told her as much. Now for her afternoon tea; there was no reason _both_ of them couldn't enjoy the next few hours.

A sadist of her caliber wasn't expected to understand any pleasure other than a good cup of royal milk tea, of course.


End file.
